Les Claypool
Les Claypool (* 26. September 1963 in Richmond, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Musiker. Der gelernte Schreiner ist Bassist und Sänger der Rockband Primus. Claypool ist vor allem für sein Bass-Spiel bekannt. Er verwendet verschiedene Spielweisen, vor allem die Slap-Technik, die er revolutionierte, indem er Funk mit experimentellem Rock im Stile der Residents kombiniert. Neben dem E-Bass spielt er auch Kontrabass und Banjo. Außerdem sind seine nasale Stimme und seine phantasievollen Texte sehr charakteristisch. Werdegang Claypool wuchs im Großraum San Francisco auf, wo er in seiner Jugend in verschiedenen Bands spielte. Dabei erlernte er verschiedene Stile, u.a. Funk und Bluesrock. Er stellte sich damals auch bei Metallica vor (Kirk Hammett ist ein Schulfreund von ihm), die sich aber für Jason Newsted entschieden, weil Claypool "zu gut" spielte und wegen seines Funk-Looks nicht gerade in eine Heavy-Metal Band passte. Bald spielte er bei der Speed Metal-Band Blind Illusion, wo er Larry "Ler" LaLonde kennen lernte. Ende der 80er Jahre gründete er Primate, aus denen nach einiger Zeit Primus hervorging. Mit dieser Band begann er bald zu touren und konnte bald die ersten Alben aufnehmen. Den Durchbruch brachte das Album Pork Soda, das es in den USA in die Album-Top-Ten schaffte. In dieser Zeit richtete er auch auf einer Farm unweit San Franciscos ein Studio namens Rancho Relaxo ein, in dem er regelmäßig mit verschiedensten Musikern aufnimmt. 1996 veröffentlichte er ein Soloalbum und seit dem Jahre 2000 beschäftigt er sich verstärkt mit Nebenprojekten, u. a. mit dem ehemaligen Police-Schlagzeuger Stewart Copeland und dem Phish-Sänger und -Leadgitarristen Trey Anastasio im Projekt Oysterhead. Wie viele andere Musiker auch tritt er gerne als Gastmusiker auf, u.a. bei Tom Waits, Buckethead, Limp Bizkit, Adrian Belew von King Crimson oder bei Jerry Cantrell von Alice In Chains. Zusätzlich sind bei allen seinen Veröffentlichungen außergewöhnliche Gestaltungen und Animationen zu sehen, für deren Inhalt er mitverantwortlich ist. Im Jahre 2005 veröffentlicht er eine DVD mit umfassenden Einblicken in sein kreatives Schaffen. 2006 erschien sein erster Roman "South of the Pumphouse", eine autobiografisch geprägte Geschichte, laut Umschlag stilistisch zwischen Ernest Hemingway und Hunter S. Thompson einzuordnen. Ebenfalls 2006 erschien das Mockumentary Electric Apricot: Quest for Festeroo, das eine fiktive Band durch die kalifornische Jamband-Szene begleitet. Claypool führte hierbei Regie und wirkte auch als Schauspieler mit. Durch seine virtuose Technik als auch seinen Sinn für aussergewöhnlichen Linien gilt Claypool als einer der besten und einflussreichsten E-Bassisten der heutigen Zeit Diskographie (ohne Primus) mit Sausage: * Sausage Demo (1988) * Riddles are Abound Tonight (1994) mit Les Claypool and The Holy Mackerel (Soloprojekt mit Gastauftritten von Henry Rollins und Charlie Hunter): * Highball with the Devil (1996) mit Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade: * Live Frogs Set 1 (2001) * Live Frogs Set 2 (2001) * Purple Onion (2002) mit Oysterhead (mit Steward Copeland und Trey Anastasio): * The Grand Pecking Order (2001) mit Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains (mit Buckethead, Brain und Bernie Worrell): * The Big Eyeball in the Sky (2004) Soloalben: * Of Whales and Woe (2006) Gastauftritte (Auswahl): * The Sane Asylum (1988, Blind Illusion) * Bone Machine (1992, Tom Waits) * Trios (1994, Rob Wasserman, Titel: "Home is where you get across" feat. Chris Whitley und "3 guys named Schmo" feat. Jay Lane) * The Wild Bouquet 1995 mit MIRV, Brain & Mat Callahan * Boggy Depot (1998, Jerry Cantrell) * Garage Inc. (1998, Metallica) * Monsters & Robots (1999, Buckethead) * Mule Variations (1999, Tom Waits) * Significant Other (1999, Limp Bizkit) * Crank It Up (2002, Tributalbum für Commander Cody classic Hot Rod Lincoln) * The Deep End Vol. 2 (2002, Gov't Mule) * The Deepest End (2003, Gov't Mule) * Real Gone (2004, Tom Waits) * Attention Dimension (2005, Jack Irons, Titel: Shine On You Crazy Diamond von Pink Floyd) * Side One (2005, Adrian Belew, mit Les Claypool (Bass) und Danny Carey (Schlagzeug) auf den ersten drei Titeln) * Be Careful What You Wish For... (2005, Gabby La La) * Side Three (2006, Adrian Belew) DVD: * 5 Gallons Of Diesel (2005, Les Claypool DVD) Weblinks *Claypools (englisch-sprachige) Webseite Claypool, Les Claypool, Les